Howl At The Moon
by lightfaith0606
Summary: Sequel to "Love Sick". Vienna takes the pack to her uncle's resteraunt to eat. But on that same night, there has been a murder! It's up to the pack to solve this mystery before a framed worker gets fired! To Whozonegirl, vampire1031, and A.U.05!
1. Chapter 1

OKAY~ I finally got around to posting the next sequel to Love Sick.  
This is where I get to practice my mystery writing! Yay! *confetti*  
So what's this first chapter going to be about?  
It'll introduce Vienna's uncle and his family at the resteraunt. :3  
But will this night be a normal night?  
R&R to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE PACK EXCEPT FOR VIENNA! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULLY OWNERS VAMPIRE1031, WHOZONEGIRL, AND ANIMATION UNIVERSE 2005!**

**

* * *

**

**Howl At The Moon**

Chapter One

"Okay guys, just a couple more steps."

"Vienna, why are we doing this?"

"Oh~ just to surprise you guys!"

Vienna had everyone blindfold themselves and guide them towards the front of her uncle's resteraunt. She wanted everyone to see the front of the resteraunt at the same time before they ate together. She looked at the entrance behind her and smiled.

"Alright, now you can look."

Everyone removed their blindfolds and their jaws dropped. The resteraunt's logo was a shadow of the wolf, howling at an orange moon. The wolf stood on a piano and above it's head, it read; "Howl At The Moon" in white lights. The alphas howled.

"Oh yeah! This is my kind of place of eat!" Mana exclaims, rubbing his hands together.

"Uh oh, he's in his happy state." Jojo says, now squeezing his hand.

Everyone laughed and/or giggled. Koa looked at Vienna.

"Alright Vie; lead the way."

Vienna smiled and pulled the door open. Inside, there was table covered in cream table clothes, candles lit, and Whos eating together. On the left side of the room, there was a bar. The walls were painted light brown, blending in with the navy and brown patterned carpet. Whos with black aprons quickly came and go, dishes and refreshments in their hands. One of them looked at Vienna. He was about in his late 30s, mid 40s. His black hair was sleeked back in a mullet, matching his black work apron. He was dark gray and pale silver stripped, his sleeves rolled up a little. He opened his arms and smiled.

"Vienna!"

"Uncle Jose!" She exclaims and hugs him tight.

Jose swings her a little in their hug. He looks at her.

"You've been growing up and looking more and more like your mother and my brother."

She blushes. "Th-Thank you."

He looks at the rest of the pack. "Ah! And these are your friends?"

She looks at them and then back at her uncle. "No uncle; they're my new family. Ever since..."

Jose puts his finger on her lip. "I know. You don't need to say. What your brothers did was noble and very thoughtful of them. At least now they are with your parents and aunt."

Vienna smiled, trying to prevent her tears from appearing. She just nodded her head.

"Aren't you going to introduce your _familia_ to me?"

"Oh! Right, sorry!"

Vienna moves to the side for her uncle to see the pack better.

"They are; Mana & Jojo (a couple), Koa, Aaron & Pam (with their son Shamus), the twins Mike and Cody, Marcus, and the brothers Jonah, Hawk, Travis, Sam, and Cyrus."

The pack say their special greeting, and Jose only smiles. "I am _honored_ to serve the pack this evening. Speaking of which, please follow me to your seats."

As the pack follows the manager of the resteraunt, one of the workers follows Vienna and taps her shoulder. She turns around, staring at a Who a little older and taller than her. His hair was black and dyed brown streaks on a piece his bangs (which covered his right eye), near the top of his head, and at the end of his hair in the back. His left eye had a lost brown color, blending in with the black eyeliner and black make up all over his eyelid. His eye was half opened and he frowned. He wore the same apron as the workers, wore black chain boots, skinny jeans, and a black button down shirt over his black and mahoney stripped fur. He had a knife in his right hand.

"AAAAHH!" Vienna shrieked, only loud enough for her family to hear.

The alphas see the Who next to Vienna and immediately got into thier fighting stance. Vienna wrapped her arms around the Who.

"JOEY!"

The pack looked at her confusedly but Jose only chuckles.

"It's alright. She's just happy to see my son again."

The pack watches as Joey wraps his arms around Vienna, careful not to poke her with the knife. But he continues to stare at her emotionlessly. The leaders calm down.

"Joey, this is the pack." Jose says to him.

Joey lets go of the hug and does a small courtsey to the pack. Everyone was about to reply with their own "hi's", when all of the sudden another Who taps Joey's shoulder. He turns around to see a red and yellow stripped Who with a black apron. He was a little more than a year older than Joey, and glared at Jose's son with his crimson eyes. His blonde hair was neatly combed to the right side of his face.

"Joey, quit taking breaks and start cutting the crepes!" He demanded, pushing a tray of uncut crepes close to his chest.

Joey takes the tray, spins it around on his left finger, and starts moving his knife around the pastry. The pack stares in awe of how fast and fancy he cut it. He stops it, to reveal the now cut crepes. The blonde hair Who snatches the tray from him.

"About time!" He says and walks away.

"Ugh! The nerve of that boy!" Pam says, crossing her arms.

"It's alright; Jake has never liked anyone before." The manager reassures. "Joey, go find your uncles. They have to meet our guests."

Joey nodds his head and walks off. Vienna's uncle looks at the pack.

"Up here please."

The pack climbs up the stairs and there was a second story floor decorated exactly like the first floor. There was a long table with about 15 chairs in the middle of the room. On the left and right wall, there were windows that had views of the lit city, beach, and moon.

"Have a seat, there are menus on the table and I will be back with some appetizers."

The pack thanks him and sit down, reading the menu.

"It's so weird..." Vienna says to herself.

"What is?" Jonah asks her.

"Joey usually isn't this quiet."

"Maybe he's shy around new crowds." Hawk suggested.

Vienna shrugged. "Maybe..."

There was a knock at the door and everyone turns to see a husky Who. He was pale blue and gray stripped and wore an apron over his clothes. His short hair was gray but black at the end. Next to him was a slender man with short gray hair, and was gray and (almost) white stripped. He had an apron over his clothes.

"Ah~ the pack!" The slender Who says and comes inside.

"Welcome!" Says the husky one.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Victor, Jose's cousin." Says the slender one.

"And I am Victor's and Jose's uncle; Salvador." Says the husky Who.

The pack say their special "hi's" to them as Joey comes up with three baskets. He places the baskets on the table, revealing loaves of toasted bread. A Who with her brown hair tied back in a ponytail followed him and placed the olive oil dip on the table. She was older than Joey, and wore a brown and pink stripped dress under her black apron. Joey grabbed the baskets, and slid them across the table. As they slid, he quickly sliced the bread with his knife. He stops the baskets, exposing the now sliced bread. The girl glared at him.

"Show off."

"Sonja, that's no way to treat Joey." Salvador crosses his arms at her.

"Your Great Uncle's right, Sonja." Victor added. "Joey's going to run this place as manager once his father retires. You might as well start treating him like a boss."

Sonja glared at him. "He maybe manager soon, but _I'M_ still more superior than him as his older sister."

With that, she stormed downstairs, everyone staring at her.

Marcus changed the subject. "Wow, Joey's going to be manager? That's pretty cool."

"Ah yes, our little nephew's going to be our boss soon." Victor says, pinching Joey's cheeks.

"And we're all just so proud of him!" Salvador adds, now pinching Joey's other cheek.

The pack found it strange how Joey didn't try to resist his uncles' grasps. At least facial-wise. But they could see him trying to take a step back from their touch. Jose comes up, staring at the scene.

"Let go of his cheeks."

Salvador and Victor obey, followed by an apology. Jose looks at his guests.

"Have you decided what you would like to eat?"

* * *

Whoa~ That's a pretty big first chapter!  
Everyone, leave in your reviews what you want your OC to eat!  
But nothing fast-food related! It has to be fancy dining food and French. :)  
Okay, so guess how I came up with this new story?  
My dad used to work in a resteraunt, and I found a bar called "**Howl At The Moon**" in Hollywood.  
So I combined the two, added the pack and a plot, and BAM!  
This story was born! :D :3  
Lemme know what you think of this story so far!  
I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh... so tired...  
I so hope this last semester of school goes by fast!  
Alright, chapter two of this story; The pack enjoys their meal, more people are shown, and the MURDER happens!  
(Dun-Dun-Dun-Duuuuuuuuuunn!)  
So what will the murder be?  
R&R to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE PACK EXCEPT FOR VIENNA! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULLY OWNERS VAMPIRE1031, WHOZONEGIRL, AND ANIMATION UNIVERSE 2005!**

**

* * *

**

**Howl At The Moon**

Chapter Two

It didn't take a very long time for the workers to get the pack's orders. ...Except for Mana who ordered one of everything on the menu. Jose didn't mind at all though; in fact, he actually laughed a little thinking he was kidding, but when he wasn't, he was still happy Mana had a strong affection for food. Joey, well, nobody knew how he felt about it. Salvador and Victor eyes went wide when Mana ordered, and Sonja's jaw dropped. When Jose went downstairs to tell Chef Emile the pack's orders, he was not happy about it. Emile protested how much work it was going to take and that he needed to leave early tonight for a ''special errand". Jose protested how special the pack were, and they needed to eat food specially made by Emile himself. He didn't agree until Jose offered to put an extra $100 in Emile's paycheck.

"Blasted Jose needs to stop playing favorites." He muttered once he left. "If he's going to be manager, he better start acting like one if he knows what's good for him!"

After about 20 minutes, Salvador, Victor, and Sonja brought the pack's food. Koa ordered feutchini alfredo topped with pieces of salmon, Marcus ordered braised lamb with a garden-vegetable medly, Aaron had boeuf bourguignon, Pam shared her lettuce, cucumber and carrot salad [with chicken] with Shamus, Jojo ordered mustard crusted salmon, Mike had bouillabaisse with spicy rouille, Cody ordered catfish amandine, Jonah played it safe with his stomach and ordered French onion soup, Hawk and Travis had grilled nicoise tuna steaks, Sam and Cyrus ordered herbed fish wrapped in lettuce, and Vienna ordered potato gratin. Their drinks were either water, pineapple juice, cider, or light wine.

After a couple of more minutes, more workers came with many dishes for Mana. Once everything was settled, the workers bid them a good meal and went back to work downstairs. The pack being the big loving family they are, talked among each other.

"Wow, this food's good!" Travis says.

"Ditto!" Mike agreed.

"You're lucky Vienna," Cody says. "You can come here practiacally whenever you want!"

"Mm... that's not true." Vienna admits. "Guy's* says I still have to pay, despite me being related to my uncle."  
(Pronounced like "Gee". It's spelled like that because it's French.)

The pack looks at each other with confused faces and then look at Vienna.

"Who's Guy?" Jojo finally asks,

"Guy's the owner of this resteraunt. He's _real_ strict with buisness. And does not tolerate family time."

"Sounds like a real pain in the butt." Hawk says after cleaning his mouth. "How often does he come?"

"Usually every other week." Vienna replies.

Suddenly there was a loud crash downstairs followed by a shriek.

"DAMMIT JOEY!" A voice was heard.

Curious to know what happened, Mana, Koa, Jojo, Jonah, and Aaron went downstairs. They saw Joey staring at the ground with broken plates and glass ontop of spilled pasta. A Who that was a little taller than Joey glared at him, soaked in a red liquid. His damp green hair went down to his forehead, and his green and sky blue fur now had red streaks along with his work apron. Jose rushed to the scene.

"What happened?" He immediately asked.

"Your _SON_ here purposely bumped into me, and spilled red wine on me!" The Who replied.

Jose looked at his son. "Joey, is that true?"

He shook his head, no.

"Alright then; who bumped into whom?"

Joey pointed to the other Who and then him.

"Did you see him?"

He shook his head.

"HE'S LYING!" The wine-soaked Who insisted.

Jose stared at them and then looked at the diners.

"Is there a witness who saw what happened?" He asked out loud.

"I did!" Said a teen.

Jojo recognized him. It was his friend Zeke! Zeke got up and faced Jose.

"That guy," He pointed at the green and blue stripped Who. "was walking past your son. Then your son turned around and they both crashed into each other."

"Thank you." Jose said before looking at the Who. "Amadeo, why do you always try to frame Joey? You do know that can get you closer to being fired, right?"

Amadeo crossed his arms, looking down.

"Yes..." He muttered.

"Then stop trying to get him in trouble! One more time, and you're fired! Now clean this mess up!"

With that, Joey and Amadeo began cleaning up the mess. Jose sighed and looked at the guys.

"I'm sorry; you shouldn't've seen that. Please resume your dinner; I promise there will be no more interruptions."

The members of the pack walked upstairs, followed by Jose. When he was gone, Amadeo glared at Joey.

"I will get you back if it's the last thing I do!" He fiercely whispered.

* * *

The pack were now stuffed, commenting on how delicious the food was. They were the last diners in the resteraunt. Jose came back with a couple of bags in his hands. Joey and Sonja followed him with bags in their hands also. They set the groceries down on the table.

"Uncle, what's all this?" Jonah's crush asked.

"You said so yourself your family didn't have enough food, so we decided to give you some."

Vienna couldn't believe it. "Oh, uncle, you don't have to-"

"Ah-ah." Jose shook his finger. "I'm not _asking you_ to keep it. I'm _telling you_ to keep it."

With that, Pam, Aaron, and Travis took the groceries and the entire pack thank him.

"Dad, Emile's not going to be happy about this." Sonja told him.

"Don't worry, Sonja." He told him. "I'm sure he won'tt mind."

"JOSE, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY FOOD?"

Sure enough, that was Emile.

"I gave it to Vienna's family!" He replied looking at the floor.

"YOU DID _WHAT_? GRR... JOSE! I WILL GET YOU BACK IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"Should we be concerned?" Marcus asked.

"No, Emile always says he'll do something but usually doesn't."

"That's not what happened when he told one of the workers he was going to strangle him and use him as a target for one of his dart games." Sonja muttered.

Joey elbowed her, still emotionless.

"Ow!" She said and rubbed her sore arm. She squinted her eyes at him. "I. Will. Get. My. Revenge!"

* * *

When the pack left, Joey, Salvador, Sonja, Jake, Victor, Emile, Amadeo, another worker named Leo, and Jose cleaned up the resteraunt. One of their jobs was to make the tables were all set and ready, dishes cleaned, and rug vacuumed before they open in the morning. Leo's vacuuming was interrupted when Sonja tapped him on his shoulder.

"What?" He asked after he turned off the vacuum.

"Emile wants one of the expensive wines to be taken down from the office."

The office was a room where the workers would have their meetings and where the expensive wines were kept.

"Then go get it!" He told her.

"They're too high for me to reach!"

He rolled his eyes and walked his way to the office. Leo pushed the door open, ignoring the fact it was already a little open. He turned the lights in the room on and gasped. He saw Jose's body on the floor, crimson liquid trickling down his back. The orange and yellow stripped Who noticed how the corpse had many cuts in his back. There was another body next to it... but it wasn't hurt at all. It was on it's knees, holding a knife with fresh blood on the blade. The person looked at Leo with no emotion...

It was Joey.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUUUUN!  
Ladies and gentlemen, you've experienced the murder! :D  
So let's see; Leo goes into the office to see Joey next to his dad's body and he's carrying a knife in his hand.  
What does that mean? :0  
Review please about what you thought of the chapter, and stay tuned for next! ;D  
Thanks for reading and reviewing! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Next chapter! ^0^  
Last chapter, Leo found Jose's body stabbed to death and Joey was next to it with a bloody knife.  
What'll happen now?  
Read to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE PACK EXCEPT FOR VIENNA! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULLY OWNERS VAMPIRE1031, WHOZONEGIRL, AND ANIMATION UNIVERSE 2005!**

**

* * *

**

**Howl At The Moon**

Chapter Three

The next morning, the pack sat down at the table and talked as they had their breakfast. Cody and Mike were discussing about a video game to the pack when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Jojo offered.

He got up and answered the phone. "Hello; pack's residence."

"**!**"

Jojo immediately moved the phone away from his ear and stared at it with a raised brow.

"Hey buddy; you mind lowering your voice a few decibals? You're gonna make me go deaf!"

The person on the other line clamed down. "...? ...!"

Jojo looked back at the pack. "It's for you." He told Vienna.

Vienna got up and held the phone. "Hello?"

"**!**"

Vienna moved the phone away from her ear and tried to calm the person down.

"Leo... Leo! Calm down! Tell me _slowly_ what happen."

"... ... ...!"

Jojo saw the bi-eye-colored Who's eyes widen and somewhat shined.

"W-What? Are you sure that's what happened?" She asked, her grasp on the phone harder.

"...? ...!"

Vienna hung up and looked at Mana.

"Mana, can we please go back to the resteraunt? It's an emergency."

He didn't bother asking why or what was the emergency. Seeing a member of his pack worried was enough. He got up, signaled the pack to follow him, and they got in their cars.

* * *

When the pack arrives to the resteraunt, they are surprised to see it closed with yellow "Do Not Cross" tape around it and three police cars parked outside.

"What happened?" Sam wondered to himself.

"Nothing good." Jonah answered before looking at Vienna.

She stared at the scene, her heart ready to pump out of her chest. Once the pack get out of the car, they enter the front doors to see policemen coming in and out of rooms and Sonja, Leo, Amadeo, Emile, and Jake sitting down in chairs. Vienna sees Joey sitting in a chair by himself, staring at a police officer.

"Listen son, are you going to talk or not?" The officer asked, sounding very angry and stressed.

"..." Joey continued to stare at him emotionlessly.

The officer growled. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING? NOT EVEN A _BIT_ OF COMMUNICATION?"

"Give up already." Sonja told the officer. "He hasn't talked in 11 years and he'll probably won't ever."

The officer narrowed his eyes at Joey before looking at another officer.

"The criminal won't talk at all."

The sergeant gace Joey a quick glance before speaking. "It doesn't matter. We have enough evidence to prove his crime."

"What crime?"

The officials look at Koa with the rest of the pack behind him.

"What are you guys doing here? This is a _private_ crime scene investigation; get out!"

Koa narrowed his eyes and slowly leaned closer to the sergeant.

"What. Crime?" He asked menacingly.

"I told them to come here, Sergeant." Vienna said. "The 'criminal', happens to be my cousin."

"What did Joey do?" Aaron asked.

"He killed his father." Leo replied.

This caught the pack's attention. He did _what_?

"I'm not lying! I saw him carrying a knife and he was next to Jose's body!"

"I don't believe you." The black and 'dirty pink' stripped Who whispered.

"What's there not to believe?" Leo asked. "He killed his father! I saw it with my own eyes!"

All of the sudden, a white limo drove to the front of "Howl At The Moon" and out came a man. He was a husky gray and white stripped Who, carrying a cane. His white hair was combed back.

"It's Guy..." Emile whispered.

Guy stepped through the doors and stared at what was inside his resteraunt. He looked at the sergeant.

"What's this I'm hearing about a crime in my resteraunt, Sergeant Phil?"

"One of your workers reported the manager killed, we came by, found the corpse, have the weapon, and found out the murder was Joey Pierre." Phil replied.

Guy looked a Joey. "Really? We can't have a murderer in my resteraunt, can we?"

He stared back at the official. "Take him away. He's no longer working here."

Sergeant Phil nodded his head and took out his handcuffs. The other officer jumped Joey and made him lie on the ground.

Vienna gasped and had an idea. "WAIT!"

Everyone stared at her. Her confidence fell when she saw everyone's eyes but tried to continue.

"W-What if we tried to prove his innocence?"

"HA! A kid trying to prove his innocence? Don't try to ammuse me." Guy replied.

"It's not just her trying to help her. It'll be _all of us_." Jonah told him, holding Vienna's hand.

The pack took a bold step forward and gave Guy a serious look. Guy frowned but smirk.

"Okay; I'm giving you guys _one hour_ to prove his innocence. **One hour**; no more, no less! If there's no solid evidence for his innocence, then he's fired. Oh, and the police will not help you."

"Go ahead; we don't need their help." Mana shot back.

The owner left his resteraunt along with the police. Vienna rushed to her cousin and help him up.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded his head.

"They didn't hurt you or anything, did they?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know why you guys even bother trying to help him; the police got the dirt on him." Amadeo said.

"It's because we do a little something called 'trying hard'." Marcus told him.

"Whatever; you guys aren't going to prove him innocent." He got up to leave but Mana wouldn't allow it.

"Oh no you don't." He grabbed Amadeo by the shoulder and slammed him hard against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere. In fact, _no one_ is leaving. As of now, everyone here is a suspect. We're going to consult everyone until we find out who killed Jose."

"You really mean it?" Vienna asked, her hopes rising.

" 'Course I'm serious; you say Joey's innocent, then I believe you. _We_ believe you. And we're going to find the real murderer before Joey gets fired."

* * *

Okay, now we are at the rising action of the story! :D :3  
What do you guys think; is the pack going to solve this mystery before Joey's fired? Or will it be too late?  
You'll have to read to find out!  
See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh, I gotta work on my updates. X|  
So it's up to the pack to find the true criminal before Joey gets fired.  
What's the first step to do so?  
Read to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE PACK EXCEPT FOR VIENNA! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULLY OWNERS VAMPIRE1031, WHOZONEGIRL, AND ANIMATION UNIVERSE 2005!**

**

* * *

**

**Howl At The Moon**

Chapter Four

Joey came back upstairs, carrying several folders. The pack was upstairs, discussing among themselves. Joey laid the folders on the table and Jojo looked through one.

"Okay, first thing to solve this case is looking through the suspects' background."

Koa, Mana, Aaron, Pam, Travis, Mike, and Cody also grabbed a folder.

"Let's see... It's says Victor has been working here for over ten years." Mana read Victor's file.

"Same thing with Salvador." Koa skimmed through the documents.

"Amadeo has been working for almost two years." Mike announced.

"Jake's been working for three years." Jojo said.

"Sonja's been working here for three, going on four years." Pam said.

"Leo hasn't even been here for a year." Aaron said.

"And Emile's beeen here for 11 years. Wow." Cody added.

"And Jose's been working here for eleven years." Travis said.

"Joey, how long have you been working here?" Vienna asked him.

He carried three fingers.

"Three years?"

He nodded his head.

"Okay, so we know how long they've been working." Jonah jotted down the years. "What are their specialties?"

"Emile cooks." Cody looked at another page.

"Amadeo is a bus boy." Mike read.

"That goes for Jake!" Jojo quickly added.

"And Leo!" Aaron also said.

Joey raised a finger.

"You too Joey?" Aaron asked.

The emotionless Who nodded his head.

"Sonja's a waitress." Pam let Hawk read.

"Victor's... wow. A busboy, bar manager, waiter, and receptionist." Mana announced.

"Salvador is a busboy, co-bar manager, waiter, garbage boy, and part time receptionist." Koa read.

"Jose's manager and busboy." Travis reads.

"Hm... it's weird; you'd think that Victor or Salvador would be manager since they have more experience and they've been here longer than Jose." Sam wondered out loud.

"Yeah, but it also depends on how well you do the job." Vienna said.

Joey wrote down something on his notepad and gave it to Sam.

**_It also depends on how many times you've been chosen Employee of The __Month__._**

"Oh." Sam shrugged.

"Okay, so let's talk about the big picture; why would anyone want to kill Jose?" Jonah asked everyone.

"Emile did say he would get back at him for giving us his food." Mana mentioned.

"Jose said that Amadeo was always trying to frame Joey for his deeds." Koa also mentioned.

"Jake did seem to hate Joey, so maybe he thought framing him would make him leave the resteraunt." Mike added.

"Sonja looked pretty peeved when Jose mentioned about listening to Joey since he would be the next manager." Pam said.

"And everyone else?" Jonah asked the pack after circling the names of the suspects who could've done it.

"Well Leo saw it, so it couldn't have been him." Cody said.

"And Victor and Salvador seemed happy to know Joey would be the next manager, so it couldn't've been them either." Cyrus mentioned.

"Where are Victor and Salvador anyways?" Pam wondered.

They heard footsteps coming up. They turned to see Joey's uncles at the top of the stairs. Their fur shined with damp water from the shower they took this morning.

"Ah, there you guys are." Salvador said.

"We heard Joey's been framed, and we want to help prove his innocence." Victor said.

"You would do that?" Vienna asked.

"Of course we would; Joey's family!" Salvador said.

"Great! 'Cause I think we're ready to asked everyone what they did last night." Vienna's crush said.

* * *

Sorry if it's short; I had to stop it so that next chapter the pack asks the suspects for their stories.  
So you guys got any idea which Who did it? Or are you going to stick with the person you think did it from your last review?  
I won't be able to update it until mid-April because I got a science project to do. D: Oh well...  
See you next time!


End file.
